


Love and Other Dangerous Things

by amostlyokaykid



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: LITERALLY, M/M, i wrote this in under 45 min for a health project, upsetti no spaghetti, you'll probs cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 20:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amostlyokaykid/pseuds/amostlyokaykid
Summary: A story about Phil's history of abuse. . . With Dan Howell.Dan is a cheating drunk who has hurt Phil. This is Phil's story.Leave Kudos and Commentary below!Criticism welcome!





	Love and Other Dangerous Things

If I could describe my love life right now, I would say that my will to ever love again would be long gone by now. And the person I live with is no exception. 

He’s terrible. I’m not kidding or making a joke, the person whom I share an actual house with is the most horrible and manipulative human on the planet. And I’m in love with him. 

I could leave, packing up my belongings in only a few small boxes while he’s away, probably with another man’s tongue down his throat as I stay at home. I could be there one moment and gone the next. . . if I wasn’t there. 

The first late-night out Dan had started two years ago, coming home with the smell of whisky on his lips and the musk of another’s body. I didn’t say anything though. I was awake when he had opened our bedroom door and kicked off his shoes, climbing into bed and wrapping his arms loosely around me afterwards. I was crying, lying hopelessly in bed as the love of my life lay drunkenly near my body and snored slightly. I could never forget. 

It was a few weeks after when I had noticed a pattern; Dan would go out, leaving with the random excuse of needing to run some errands like getting groceries, and then come back an upset mess for me to fix. Who was I to judge? He was an adult who could do whatever he wanted, including slowly breaking my heart while he did. 

Our first fight started with a simple question when six months in, I had asked Dan not to go, to not leave me alone. Dan, after already having a couple of spirits, glowered at me at the question. Because how dare I ask him to stay and not leave me alone. 

“What do you mean you don’t want me to leave?” Dan’s angry eyes bored into mine as I slowly backed into the wall behind me, my arms instinctively coming up in fear. “I can do whatever the hell I want,” he leant down a wicked grin slowly replacing the grimace from before. “And what are you gonna do about it?” the feeling of his breath on my ear didn’t hold the softness it had when we first met, and that sent a shiver down my spine involuntarily. 

“I-I just don’t want you to leave me alone. . .” I plead, staring helplessly into Dan’s unforgiving eyes. My voice was just above a whisper, and my usually tall frame was slouched below him, and I shook some more, wetness slowly beginning to prick at my eyes. 

Next thing I know, a rough hand is grasping against my upper forearm, and I’m lunging forward, my feet trying and failing to catch up with Dan’s quick pace. 

“. . .Dan?” I’m quivering, rushing to match the pace, realising we’re headed towards the main room. Once inside, the lights are shut out and I’m thrown onto the bed, feeling helpless for the umpteenth time that entire night. 

“. . .Dan?” I ask again, looking around the room to see him at the threshold, light flooding in from the hallway behind him. 

“Think about what you’ve done, Phil.” He murmurs, a growl-like sound emanating from his voice as he does so. Then he slams the door behind him, and the faint sound of a lock turning echoes through the room. I can only sit there, tears leaking out of my eyes, wondering where everything had gone wrong. 

He only returns shortly after 3:30 in the morning, once again the pungent smell of whisky and the sex drive of another human body encompassing his frame like a force-field. This time when he gets in bed though, he doesn't cuddle up to me, just grumbling slightly at my presence before climbing in bed. 

And once again, I lay in bed as I wonder where everything had first gone wrong.


End file.
